


Lost in Translation

by Morganus



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Family Shenanigans, Romantic Comedy, Translation Error
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morganus/pseuds/Morganus
Summary: Shaun Emerson is your average high-school student at Honest Abe High whose world is suddenly turned upside-down by the arrival of his previously unknown adoptive sister. With the help of his loving girlfriend Samantha, the school prodigy Robin, and his faithful advisor Father Kotheimer, Shaun may just be able to keep his life, and his family, together.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue-What is Happening?

EMIYA crashed down through the ceiling, furniture crumbling and breaking under his body as he landed in the room. He tumbled off the pile of debris and found himself face-down on the carpeted floor. He let out a small groan of pain before pushing himself up. It had been a while since he’d been hurt by something so mundane.

EMIYA pushed himself up and shook his head, working to push the dizziness in his mind away. He looked around, getting his bearings. The room in its new state was still recognizable as something one would see in western homes. He somehow felt this place was familiar but couldn’t figure out why.

The door to his right suddenly flew open, and a girl in red rushed in, a look of surprise on her face. EMIYA felt an itch in the back of his head at the sight of her.

“What did you do?” she cried, looking at the large hole that had been made in the ceiling. She charged forward and grabbed EMIYA by the jacket, lifting and shaking him as she spoke.

“How did you even manage to do this? Dad is going to kill you! And then me!”

EMIYA was jostled out of his stupor, his mind starting to clear with every violent movement. He finally noticed he wasn’t wearing his usual clothes. Next, he noticed a distinct lack of mana permeating the air. And, lastly…

“How are we gonna fix this, Archie?”

He was beginning to get a lot of unusual information placed into his mind. It was as though an entire person’s life was being flooded into his memories. He knew who this girl was. He’d known her for little over a decade, and he knew what her father would do when he saw this.

He just couldn’t figure out how he knew.

“Just calm down, Robin,” Archie said. “We’ll figure this out.”

Hopefully.


	2. This, Apparently...

Sabrina began wiping the sweat with the towel she had brought. She didn’t know why, but she had decided today’s workout would be longer than usual. Ever since they had the gym installed, she’d never failed to spend her mornings there. She found it to be an effective way to clear her mind before the day began, and she felt particularly refreshed today.

She would soon find this to be a rather fortunate occurrence.

After a quick shower and a change of clothes, she sat at the head of the large dining room table while deciding what to have for breakfast. When the door to the kitchen swung open, it wasn’t the chef who walked out as she expected.

Isabel walked over with an irritated expression; a newspaper gripped tightly in her hand. The woman slapped the crinkled paper on the table in front of Sabrina before crossing her arms.

“What’s the matter, Isa?” Sabrina asked, not yet glancing down at the paper.

“Read the front page,” Isabel said, her posture saying she wasn’t in the mood to explain more.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow before looking down at the paper. She felt a small knot of unease in her stomach when she read the paper’s name. **_Folktown Gazette_** was typed in bolded font at the top, the main article of the issue below it.

**Honest Abe High star athlete Shaun Emerson takes first place in the 31 st Intercounty Track-Meet 100yd. dash!**

Sabrina frowned as she looked back to the woman whose expression had soured even further.

“We’re leaving within the hour,” Isabel said before briskly walking to the room’s main entrance. The door opened as she approached.

“If you wish to come, I’ll find you ready in the entry hall.”

The door quietly closed behind her.

Sabrina let out a tired sigh as she stared down at the newspaper. Every time he came back, she had wondered if this would be the time he told her. Instead, she managed to find out by chance through a newspaper article.

“She was bound to find out someday,” she rose from her seat, all thoughts of breakfast out of her mind. “Christopher. You idiot.”

She left the room only to burst back in and charge the kitchen. She could probably get it to go.

* * *

Isabel stalked down the mansion hallways to her room with a cloud seeming to hang over her head. When she had hired the PI to look into her father’s activities in Folktown, she had never expected to find this. At most, she thought he might have found someone for the first time since her mother’s death. Imagine her surprise when she found he started a completely separate family!

Was she not good enough? Whenever he came home, he’d always treated her like she was the most important thing in the world, but was it all an act? Was she truly not enough to fill the hole her mother had left in his heart?

The sadness and gloom of this revelation had quickly sparked into anger. Her only option was to go there and confront him. It was all she could think to do.

But, amidst the feelings of betrayal, a small, joyful thought permeated the gloom.

“I have a younger brother?”

A mountain of a man stood as a pillar outside her bedroom door, his tailored suit resting comfortably over his massive form. Eyes both yellow and orange peered out toward from a stern olive face toward his mistress. He smoothly pushed the bedroom door open, his long ponytail swishing gently across his back as Isabel moved past him without a second glance.

“Bostwick,” she said as he followed her inside, the door sliding shut behind him. “Pack my bags. We’ll be leaving shortly.”

Isabel stooped in the center of the large room, turning back to find her butler watching her with a passive expression.

“Perhaps,” she put her hand to her chin. “But I doubt an occasion will arise during our stay.”

Bostwick blinked.

“Better safe than sorry,” she conceded. “I’ll leave it to you.”

The butler turned and vanished into the walk-in closet, leaving Isabel to take a seat near the imposing window at the far side of the room. Her thoughts continued to swim with the possibilities.

After her mother died, her life had become so lonely. Sabrina had done an excellent job taking care of her, but she couldn’t fix what was lost. She had practically lost both her parents that day, and now, it seemed her father had moved on without her.

And had another child.

She had a little brother! True, he wasn’t that little, but still! How could her father had kept this from her? She may have never discovered this if she hadn’t peeked at his travel itinerary the last time he visited. What was he like? What _did_ he like? Should she bring a gift? Does he know about her? He couldn’t! If her father didn’t tell her about him, he wouldn’t have told him about her! …Right?

The soft, barely audible thump of the large suitcases being set on the floor jolted Isabel out of her chair. She quickly recovered herself, glaring at her servant.

“Did you have to be so loud?” she cried indignantly. “You’re usually more graceful than that!”

Bostwick looked down at his left sleeve. He pulled from it a small thread that had fallen there. Isabel let out an apologetic sigh.

“Forgive me,” her voice had calmed down once more. “I may have overreacted a touch.”

Bostwick pulled the handkerchief from his breast pocket and folded the thread within before tucking it away.

“You’re right,” she gave him a curious look. “By the way, what dresses did you decide on?”

Bostwick blinked, and Isabel’s face lit up.

“As always, you never fail to know exactly what I want even if I don’t.”

Isabel rose and hurried to the door, Bostwick lifting the two large suitcases once more.

“Once we’re downstairs, call the car around,” Isabel moved into the hallway and briskly began making her way down it, her butler easily keeping pace. “Then, send a call to our mansion in Folktown. It’s been over a decade, and I want it ready when we arrive.”

Bostwick took in these commands and the excitement his mistress was now exuding. It had been some time since he’d seen her like this. He had served the Einstein family for over three generations, witnessing both Isabel and her mother’s births, and the day her mother’s life was cut short. As a servant, he could do no more than watch his young mistress mourn, for any more would be improper of one in his standing. Even so, he felt this may be a welcome distraction for his charge, even if it was temporary.

Bostwick adjusted his grip on the luggage as he followed his mistress on a new journey.

* * *

**OP: As You Like It [Eve]**

* * *

The door slid open, and both Isaac and Shaun watched a disheveled Robin trudge inside. She took the seat across from Isaac before placing her head face-down on the table.

“You’re here early, Robin,” Isaac told the tired girl. “Any particular reason why?”

Robin raised her head, and Isaac flinched back from the death glare she gave him. He glared back at her, air between them becoming charged with anger.

“Guys,” Shaun said, already annoyed by what seemed to be the beginnings of another argument. “Can we not do this so early in the day.”

They both turned their eyes on him, but he remained un-withered by their gazes. Eventually they gave up, but now refused to look at each other either. In the end, they both glared down into the table, though Shaun felt it was their attempt to meet him halfway. He was fairly certain they could see each other’s reflection in the steel table.

“So, _did_ anything happen last night?”

Shaun had learned that the best way to break these two up was to either physically separate them (a job he’d had to do multiple times over the years) or get to the root of the issue himself. The one thing both Isaac and Robin could agree on was that they were his friend even if they weren’t each other’s. It was only natural he’d play the peacekeeper, even if he _was_ forced into the role.

The furrow in Robin’s brows deepened before she let out a tired sigh.

“Archie managed to put a hole in our living room ceiling,” she leaned back into the chair. “I got to him before my dad did, but it’s not like we could hide something like that.”

“How did he even do that?” the antagonism left Isaac’s face. “It’s not something you can just _do_ by jumping up and down.”

“How am I supposed to know?” she cried indignantly. “Dad kicked him out before he could explain. Ended up getting an earful. It’s been a while since I’ve seen dad that pissed.”

Anthony Thompson wasn’t the sort to be easily incensed. If he had gotten angry enough that Robin took note of it, Shaun could only imagine how big the hole must have been.

“Our house will be under construction for the next few days, and my allowance is taking a big cut too.”

“But how does that lead to you waking up earlier?”

Robin glared at Isaac again, but a look from Shaun turned her away.

“My alarm went off early, and I can’t get back to sleep once I’m awake. I think my dad set it himself.”

Shaun wasn’t so sure about that last bit.

“Shaun!” the far door slid open, admitting a short haired girl. “I had a feeling you’d be here.”

“Aya?” Shaun tilted his head as she strode towards him.

“Sorry, Isaac, but I need to borrow him,” the new arrival grabbed Shaun’s arm and practically dragged him towards the door.

“Why are you apologizing to him?” Shaun asked incredulously as he was pulled through the doorway and out of view.

The remaining occupants listened as they faded into the distance.

“So, you don’t know how Archie did it,” Isaac said. “But where were you when it happened? You two are basically joined at the hip when you’re together.”

Robin opened her mouth for a rebuttal but found herself closing it in embarrassment. She couldn’t tell him they were playing hide-and-seek. She was 17. She wasn’t supposed to be playing that at her age, and neither should Archie. What could she say?

“Just drop it already,” she turned away, a small amount of heat rising in her cheeks.

Isaac felt his own cheeks redden slightly. Whenever she was like this, he had a hard time figuring out what to do. It was easy when she was obstinate, but these rare moments of vulnerability were the most difficult for him.

“A-alright…” he conceded awkwardly, looking away as well.

It was several moments before the found something new to argue about.

* * *

“Where are we going,” Shaun asked as he was dragged down the stairs, much to the curiosity of their fellow classmates.

“Your presence is required at the archery club,” she answered as though it was obvious.

“What did Sheldon do this time?” he asked with a sigh. At a certain point, he’d come to expect his friend causing trouble in his own special way was just the way of things.

‘Not his fault this time,” Aya put her finger to her chin for a second. “Well, not fully.”

Suddenly, Shaun was very interested into what had happened. Typically, he and Aya would argue with each other, or he’d accidently shoot something. What else could he have done that Samantha couldn’t handle?

The first thing he heard when they drew close to the club were the voices. One was obviously Sheldon’s, but the other he didn’t fully recognize. It was familiar, but he wasn’t able to place it.

The second thing he noticed was when Aya slid the door open. The club members were scattered around, the boys looking annoyed while the girls seemed a bit concerned. Samantha glanced over, and a look of relief came to her face when she laid eyes on Shaun.

“Shaun,” Samantha closed the distance as Aya released Shaun, her dark hair swaying over her shoulders.

“Samantha,” Shaun eyed his girlfriend curiously. “Who’s Sheldon arguing with?”

“It’s Rita,” Samantha stared at the ground, clasping her hands in front of her. “I tried to stop them, but they won’t listen.”

Now that was strange. Rita was a recluse who lived with the Mayberry’s that typically did three things. Sleep, read, and write. It helped that she was a fairly successful author, but she still refused to move out, and Samantha would never ask her to. She and Sheldon had never really gotten along, but she’d never come to the school before.

Shaun moved deeper into the dojo, Aya and Samantha following close behind. The muffled words of frustration and anger became clearer with every step.

“…And it’s clear that you don’t understand how important it is.”

“You’re right! I don’t understand! You can just go get more from the mall!”

“You are well aware that I don’t leave the house.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

Shaun found Sheldon in full archery garb arguing with a bespectacled woman in a black sweater that looked one size too big and deep blue jeans. Shaun took a moment to contrast this outfit with her usually less conservative clothing.

“Shaun!” Sheldon noticed his friend approaching. “Tell this witch that I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“Shaun,” Rita calmly faced him as well. “Perhaps you can get it through this idiot’s head that he can’t just do what he wants.”

Shaun looked over to Samantha, his face pleading for an explanation.

“Sheldon used the last of Rita’s shampoo today,” Samantha supplied, looking a little embarrassed about it.

“If she didn’t want it used,” Sheldon ran his hand through his hair. “She shouldn’t have left in the shower.”

“Then where to you expect me to leave it?” the woman rebuked. “If I had a private bathroom, I would put it there.”

Rita pulled a lock of impressively long hair over her exposed shoulder, running her fingers through it absently.

“I need to wash with it every day, otherwise my hair dries up like a slug trapped in the sun.”

“Your hair will survive a few days without it,” Sheldon waved her words aside. “If it’s so important to you, just go buy it yourself. You have more than enough to buy a few dozen bottles.”

“But I don’t leave the house,” she reaffirmed her contradiction.

“Sheldon,” Shaun massaged the bridge of his nose. “Just give Rita enough money to buy more shampoo.”

“But I don’t leave…” Rita attempted to reiterate as Sheldon gaped in indignation.

“Rita,” Shaun sighed. “You’re a grown woman. Go buy your own hair products.”

Rita scowled at the boy, and Sheldon seemed unsure whether to declare his victory or be affronted by the prospect of paying for her.

“Now, give her the money and let’s be done with it,” Shaun moved his eyes between the two, waiting for their answer.

Sheldon’s body tensed up, his face scrunching like he swallowed something unbearably sour. In turn, Rita’s brows had furrowed together as her scowl deepened into a glower.

“Fine!” Sheldon declared with enough vitriol to be a curse before storming past the onlookers to where Shaun remembered the changing room was. He returned moments later with wadded up bills in his hands.

“Just take it!” he thrust the hand with the money out to Rita.

The woman stared at the cash, clearly debating with herself about taking it. She eventually accepted the bills before turning and approaching Shaun. Everyone watched as she pulled Shaun’s arm forward, palm up, and placed the money in his open hand.

“I’ll be waiting at home,” she said casually before sweeping past and out the door, leaving everyone else to dumbly watch her leave.

“I hope you’re satisfied,” Sheldon told the dumbfounded redhead. “It’s your problem now.”

“Rita…” Samantha said quietly, her tone tired.

Shaun sighed as he looked down at his hand.

“Guess I’m going shopping after school,” he stated for no one’s benefit.

“But isn’t Christopher coming home today?” Samantha asked, concern lacing her voice. “You’ve been waiting all month for him.”

She was right. Shaun’s dad was so rarely home that anytime he was coming back was an important day. Shaun had even gone shopping for the food he wanted to make ahead of time so he could head straight home to meet Christopher.

“It’s fine, really,” Shaun placated. “Dad will understand if I’m helping a friend.”

“No,” Samantha said firmly. “You are going home after school. Give me the money.”

Shaun made to object, but one look in his girlfriend’s eyes told him that would be unwise. Reluctantly, he handed her the money.

“Good,” her face immediately brightened up. “Now get going. I’m sure Robin and Isaac are wondering what happened.”

“Alright.”

He turned and began leaving before stopping, giving her one final, small smile.

“Thanks, Samantha.”

“Go,” she made a shooing motion with her hand.

* * *

“Kirby, what _are_ you doing?”

Kirby Kotheimer was calmly cleaning around his house… well, his mansion, with careful efficiency. Gilderoy, who had been playing WarioWare on his Gameboy before Kirby had entered, glanced momentarily at the man before returning to his game.

“There is no need to concern yourself, Gil,” Kirby dusted the cross hanging above the fireplace of the living room. “I am simply preparing for my daughter’s arrival.”

“Ah.”

Silence passed between them as Kirby continued his cleaning. Gil suddenly jerked slightly, staring at his friend in surprise.

“Your what?”

“My daughter, Karen. She’s coming to live with me.”

Gil watched the pastor finish dusting the tv in the corner of the room before tucking his duster under his arm.

“That’s a little sudden,” Gil placed the Gameboy on the coffee table. “Did she say why?”

“Klaudia believes it’s time I become a greater presence in her life.”

Kirby and Klaudia had been “separated” for little over a decade. While nothing official had been signed, the sheer distance between them made it hard to call them “together”.

“And that she have a chance to stop moving around for a time.”

“So she finally got tired of the brat?”

Kirby’s glare almost made Gil wither under its intensity.

“Just a joke, Kirby,” he placated his friend. “I’m just surprised is all.”

Kirby watched him for several more seconds before a ringing came from the front of the building. Kirby and Gil glanced toward it at the same time.

“Did I mention she was also already close by?”

“You did not,” Gilderoy pocketed the Gameboy in his jacket as he stood. “It’ll be the first time I’ve seen her in a decade.”

Kirby moved to the front of the house, Gil close behind. He placed the duster onto a nearby table before approaching the door, hesitantly placing his hand on the doorhandle.

“Don’t worry,” Gil smirked knowingly. “If she’s anything like her mother, you have nothing to worry about.”

Gil thought he saw Kirby’s perpetually stoic face relax for an instant, then, it was gone.

He turned the knob and opened the door.

* * *

The clacking of billiards filled the coffee house as Ash pulled back the pool cue. As he, Logan, and Archie watched, the 3, 7, and 11 balls all fell into different holes. Logan grinned broadly as Archie frowned.

“And that’s why you don’t challenge him to pool,” Logan patted his friend on the back as Ash positioned himself once more.

“You know,” Ash began lining up his next shot. “It’s because of that technique that I was…”

“Able to beat the Swallow,” his friends chorused.

“Exactly.”

“So, Archie,” Logan took a seat at their table, sipping from the coffee a waiter brought while they were up. “What was it you were saying about Robin?”

“Just that she’s not allowed to see me for a week,” Archie rubbed some chalk on his pool cue, for all the good it would do. “Tony was pretty angry about what happened.”

“Well,” Ash easily sunk another billiard. “Breaking the first-floor ceiling is usually bad etiquette when you’re a guest.”

Logan laughed at that while EMIYA considered his situation. From what the memories had shown, he and these two were no longer enemies, but old friends, and the fact that he could easily interact with them was proof of that. From what he could tell, magic wasn’t something anyone knew about, and he couldn’t even sense any mana in the air. But, if that’s the case, how did he get here, let alone possess someone’s body?

“Say, school’s gonna be out soon, isn’t it?” Logan glanced out the nearby window. “Think your sister will be staying late again, Ash?”

“Most likely,” Ash prepared to sink the 8 ball. “Ever since Kurtz moved to town, she’s had a habit of discussing his students with him at length.”

“Maybe she’ll finally pluck up the courage to ask him out,” Logan laughed again before finishing his cup. “Well, I’m off. Got a sister of my own to deal with.”

“Scarlet’s in town?”

EMIYA remembered the woman from Archie’s memories. A beautiful spitfire with enough Olympic medals to line a small ballroom. In fact, she had lined her own with them, and even had a chandelier made from them.

“Only for a few days,” Logan called as he exited. “Wish me luck.”

Archie watched him go as Ash sank the ball, winning the game.

“He left us without paying his part of the check, didn’t he?” Archie asked the pool shark.

“I believe he did.”

As Archie sat and began drinking his cup with a sigh, Ash decided to sink Archie’s billiards as well just for the hell of it.

* * *

The expensive car in front of his house’s gate was enough of a signal to Shaun that something was odd. His father didn’t own a car, and Ryan’s was far from what one would call fancy, so unless his father decided to buy something he’d rarely use or Ryan somehow came into a large inheritance, this had to be someone new.

This was all but confirmed when he passed through the gate and found two curious women standing before his house. One woman, slightly shorter than he, was moving along the front length of the building and glancing at its every facet. Her long white skirt and deep purple coat swayed with every motion, her pure white hair tucked beneath an odd hat. The other woman, this one a little taller than him, watched the other with a bemused face. She wore a simple ensemble of blue and white, her golden hair tied in a tight bun behind her head.

As though she sensed his confused stare, the taller woman looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening slightly upon sighting him.

“Isa!” she called for the woman’s attention. “He’s here.”

The woman in purple stopped her investigation and turned around, red eyes fixing upon him in a way he was not sure how to describe. Several seconds of silence passed between them before she suddenly charged him, causing him to stumble back in surprise before being tackled to the ground in… a hug?

“Shaun!” she cried as slammed his back against the ground, landing on the hands curled behind him. “Ow!”

Shaun tried to catch his breath, widely confused as the woman pulled her hands out from under him and began shaking them, her face scrunching slightly in pain.

“Ow, ow, ow! I should have thought about that for a second, but I couldn’t resist!” her eyes sparkled as she looked down at him. “Shaun, it’s so great to meet you!”

Shaun’s head was spinning from more than the impact as the blonde lifted the woman in purple of his sprawled form.

“Isabel, you shouldn’t tackle people you don’t know,” the woman pulled the struggling Isabel away with little effort.

“Let me go, Sabrina!” she waved her arms about, but the taller woman remained unfazed by her efforts. “I can only make one first impression, and I want to do it on my feet!”

Shaun moved to his feet, tenderly rubbing the new bump on the back of his head.

“I’m sorry,” he wasn’t sure why he was the one apologizing. “But who are you two?”

The struggling girl went limp at his words, a look of vague despair showing on her face.

“So, he didn’t even tell _you_ about _me_.”

She slid out of the blonde’s arms like water, slipping to the ground and falling still.

“My name is Sabrina Pendleton,” the taller woman said before gesturing to the crumpled heap before her. “And this is my charge, Isabel Einstein.”

“Rina~” Isabel whined from the ground, not raising her head. “I’m twenty now…”

“And you still act like a child,” Sabrina sighed and shook her head.

“Okay…,” Shaun felt like he was missing something, so he took a shot in the dark. “Do you two know my father? He’ll be here soon if your waiting for him.”

Isabel suddenly shot up, surprise rivaling his own dancing across her features.

“Daddy’s coming here!” she shook Shaun’s shoulders jerkily. “When? Why now?”

Shaun reeled in her grip limply as her words echoed in his mind.

_Daddy?_

“Shaun!”

Isabel quit shaking him as every eye turned toward the opening gate.

“I saw the car outside,” Chris Emerson opened the large door, a suitcase in each hand. “And heard the voices! If you brought friends for me to meet, I wish you had told me. I would have…”

His voice cut off as he took note of the three figures in front of his house. He froze, dropping the handles to the bags in shock.

“Christopher,” Sabrina walked up beside the two still charges. “I told you this would only last so long.”

Her words seemed to snap him out of his stupor, and he began trying to form his own. Eventually he just let out a sigh.

“Well,” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. “Guess there’s no…”

He whirled around and bolted out the gate. Sabrina was already moving, her form shooting after him as though fired from a gun. A loud crash emanated from beyond the wall, followed by the frantic yelling of Shaun’s father that slowly moved back towards them.

“Daddy?” Shaun glanced at the woman who let out a sigh very similar to his father’s.

“Let me try again,” she released his shoulders and put on a bright smile. “Hello, Shaun. I am Isabel Einstein, sole heir of the Einstein fortune, and daughter of Iris Einstein and Christopher Emerson, which means…”

She hugged the stunned boy, squeezing him as hard as she could from sheer excitement.

“I’m your big sister!”

* * *

**ED: Ouchi ni Kaeritai [Rie Takahashi]**


	3. This is a Comedy, Right?

“So… where do I begin?”

Chris glanced around the table, Sabrina having taken the seat to his left while Shaun and Isabel sat together on his right. Sabrina held his gaze as it passed to her, a frown set on her face.

“The _truth_ would be a good place,” Sabrina said, looking over at his children, one of whom looked more uncomfortable than the other.

“Right.”

He rubbed the back of his neck before reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a golden ring. Shaun had never seen it before, but he realized that was probably the least of the things his father had hidden from him.

“Little over a decade ago, my wife Iris died,” he said, rolling the ring between the fingers of his right hand. “I… wasn’t really in my right mind after it happened. I just needed to get away from everything that reminded me of her. Including…”

He glanced over at his daughter, who gave him a small, reassuring smile.

“I forgave you for that a long time ago. You know that.”

“I know.”

The ring rolled between his fingers into his palm.

“It’s just... I still have a hard time forgiving myself for that. I threw myself into work, trying to forget how much it hurt.”

He looked over at his son, who knew this part.

“It was on one of my jobs that I found him. There had been a bombing, claiming over three-hundred lives, including his parents.”

Isabel stared at Shaun in disbelief while Sabrina only nodded somberly. Chris had told her this before when he had adopted Shaun. Shaun, however, had his eyes fixed on his father.

“We couldn’t track down any family members, and I didn’t want to throw him through the adoption system, so I decided I’d take care of him. I bought my old house in Folktown and even reconnected with my old friends, the Fogertys.”

“Wait a minute,” Sabrina exclaimed in surprise. “The Fogertys! But they’re…”

“We don’t use the ‘m’ word in this house, Sabrina.”

Isabel glanced between them as some unheard war seemed to be waged. Eventually, Sabrina let the gaze subside with a tired sigh.

“We’ll talk about this later,” she stated simply.

“Right,” Chris said half-heartedly. “Anyway, you can guess the rest. I decided I would tell you two eventually, but…”

Chris’s mouth moved slowly as he tried to find the words, but Isabel spoke up once more.

“Does that matter anymore?”

Chris and Sabrina watched as Isabel smiled warmly at them. On the other hand, Shaun stared down at the table, his face laced with confusion.

“I’ll admit, I was angry when I first found out, and we will definitely have a long talk about how you’ll make it up to me, but having a bigger family doesn’t seem like such a bad thing.”

A look of relief fell over Chris’s face while Sabrina let a small smile come to hers. Isabel’s began to widen before she noticed Shaun was still staring almost sightlessly down at the table. The smile was replaced by concern as the others at the table noticed as well, Chris’s relief fading away.

“Shaun…”

Suddenly, the door to the dining room burst open, and a cheerful orange haired figure in an ensemble of green and yellow moved into the room.

“Chris, I didn’t know you owned a car! You gotta take me out for a drive sometime!”

Tanya looked around at the room, her eyes widening as she took in the two unknown figures sitting beside her old friends.

“Oh. I didn’t know we were having guests for dinner. Are they friends from work?”

Sabrina looked at the girl will surprise and a vague sense of recognition while Isabel began reaching out a hand toward Shaun. Before it did, Shaun quickly stood up and made his way toward the door, not seeming to notice Tanya.

“I… I’ll be back soon.”

Chris started to rise as Shaun disappeared from view, but Sabrina grabbed his sleeve. He looked at her, and she gave him a shake of her head. Chris looked past a confused Tanya to the door before glancing back to his daughter who was slowly lowering her outstretched hand, worry etched in her features.

Tanya peered back out the door toward the entrance as it closed behind Shaun before returning her eyes to the distraught people in the dining room.

“Did I interrupt something?

* * *

**OP**

* * *

EMIYA walked down the practically deserted streets of Folktown, making his way to one of Archie’s favorite late night hangouts. After saying goodbye to Ash and leaving Ahnenerbe, he briefly considered going to the Thompson mansion to discover what might have facilitated his summons. However, he decided it would be best to leave that for a time when he was less likely to cause trouble. For now, it would be best to investigate other areas Archie knew of. Perhaps it would give him further insight into their connection.

So, he found himself walking into Copenhagen and was surprised to see a familiar face sitting at the bar. They turned and caught sight of him, a broad grin lighting on their face.

“Archie!” Logan exclaimed, turning to the person next to him. “Told we might see him here.”

EMIYA glanced at Logan’s companion who was now looking in his direction. A beautiful woman wearing a purple blouse and black jacket smiled at him, long dark hair tied in a low ponytail that swayed slowly with her movements.

“Been a while, Archie,” Scarlet said, glancing over his form. “You got tall.”

“Hey, I got tall too!” Logan said somewhat indignantly.

“Yeah, but I knew _you’d_ get tall. You’re Dad’s kid, after all.”

EMIYA approached the bar as he went over Archie’s memories of the woman. Logan’s sister was six years older than him or Archie, and she had basically adopted all of Logan’s friends as her younger siblings. He remembered Archie found her almost motherly treatment annoying, but a part of him had appreciated it as well. He recalled Archie watching every single one of her events, though he’d never admit to it.

“What are you two doing here?” Archie asked, taking the seat beside Logan.

“Scarlet wanted to get a drink, so I took her to the first place I could think of.”

Scarlet took a long drink from a glass of dark liquid, draining it in one gulp.

“You can drink now, right?” she asked, smiling warmly at Archie as she put it back on the counter. “You planning on joining us?”

“Of course he is!” Logan declared before Archie could speak. “We’re celebrating tonight!”

Logan slapped Archie’s back, and EMIYA realized saying anything would be pointless. Just as he was about to rise and leave, Logan and Scarlet began talking again.

“It’s been seven years since we’ve been together, but it feels like we’re missing someone,” Scarlet said, waving the bartender over.

“Well, Ash isn’t really a drinker,” Logan said, pushing his own empty glass forward as the bartender approached. “But he’d probably take a game of Pool against you.”

“Not gonna happen,” Scarlet said as her drink was refilled. “I know some things are impossible even for me.”

EMIYA found himself feeling something nostalgic as the bartender poured him a drink as well, but he didn’t have time for this. He needed to figure out what happened, and this pub clearly didn’t have any clues. He…

“Even after all this time, you’re still so gloomy.”

Scarlet leaned forward to look past her brother.

“I’m not gloomy,” Archie said on instinct. “You’re just a hopeless optimist.”

“And look where that got me.”

Archie was forming a rebuttal before Logan butted in.

“C’mon, Archie, loosen up! I know you’re still annoyed with what happened with Robin, but just relax a little. Scarlet’s back! Let’s have some fun!”

Archie let out a sigh. He could never understand how he became friends with these siblings. It was always like he was just pulled along by them no matter what he thought. He… was not Archie. Still…

He lifted the glass that had been placed before him and swirled it around. After a moment, he let out another sigh and took a drink from it.

“So long as you’re paying,” Archie said, putting the glass down.

“Stingy aren’t ya?” Logan asked with a smirk. “Well, I guess Scarlet and I can cover it for tonight.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Scarlet said after taking another drink. “You’re treating me tonight.”

“Well, I’m not paying for it by myself!” Logan exclaimed to his sister.

Logan turned back to Archie, clearing about to ask him to reconsider.

“I paid for your coffee,” Archie said, taking another sip. “It’s your turn.”

Logan froze as Scarlet started laughing. Eventually Logan joined in, and Archie found himself with a small smile of his own.

“Alright!”

Logan took a deep drink from his glass.

“It’s my fault for asking you two, so we may as well make this night exciting!”

Logan raised his glass overhead, grinning widely at his companions.

“Ya with me?”

Both Archie and Scarlet shook their heads.

“Well too bad!”

* * *

“He should be back by now.”

Chris brought the last few bowls from the table to the kitchen counter as Sabrina pulled a pot from the soapy water in the sink and began washing the residue off.

“Does he usually stay out this late?” she asked as she put the now clean pot in the drainboard.

“Not when I’m here, at least,” he replied, placing the bowls down.

It wasn’t long after Shaun left that Isabel suddenly seemed to brighten up. She said that Shaun would be hungry when he got home, so she’d cook up a meal for him. Chris was a bit surprised by her change in attitude, but she brushed past any of his questions not related to the food, though she seemed preoccupied by something the entire time. By the time the food was ready and everyone was eating, she became more obvious in her concern. Every few minutes she’d glance at the door like she was waiting for someone to come in.

Of course, Tanya didn’t notice any of that, taking on the brunt of conversation as she continually asked questions about the newcomers. Fortunately, Sabrina took on the majority of questions directed at Isabel while Chris managed to keep up friendly conversation despite what happened earlier.

Eventually, Tanya left, promising to spend some time with Sabrina over the weekend. Still, there was no sign of Shaun.

When it became clear that Shaun likely wouldn’t be coming home before she’d be leaving, a look of determination set into Isabel’s face. She pulled out a cell phone from one of her pockets and made a call before going to the kitchen and putting some of the soup she made into a container.

Soon, there was a knocking at the front door, and Chris went to see who it was with Isabel close behind. He opened the door to find a familiar mountain standing outside. Apparently, Isabel had called Bostwick earlier to drive her home, telling Sabrina she would see her at the castle. Chris was slightly confused by that as he watched them leave before remembering the Einstein castle outside of town. He hadn’t thought of that in over a decade.

After that, Sabrina had offered to help him clean up, and here they were.

“Are you worried about him?” Sabrina asked as she grabbed a bowl and put it in the water.

Chris frowned, pulling out his ring and staring at it before speaking.

“I know you think I did the wrong thing, but you do understand, right?”

Sabrina began wiping the bowl with a washcloth.

“Iris would have never let it get this far.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

Sabrina washed the soap off the bowl and placed it in the drainboard.

“What do you want me to say, Chris?”

“I don’t know. You’d think after all I’ve been through, I wouldn’t have trouble with something like this.”

Sabrina looked at Chris, her eyebrows scrunching together in thought.

“You had no father-figure growing up, so it is not surprising that you always had trouble filling the role.”

Chris closed his hand around the ring as a nostalgic and slightly bitter smile lit his lips.

“Is it wrong I missed how blunt you are?”

“Only when you want me to be,” she said, giving him a wry look.

Chris let out a chuckle.

“You and Iris were a pretty good pair in that regard.”

Chris absently rubbed the ring with his thumb before replacing it in his pocket.

“He’ll probably be back soon. Are you planning on keeping me company till then?”

Sabrina put the last bowl into the water, scrubbing the remains of food away.

“I should go and get settled into the castle. Isabel will want to come tomorrow morning, I’m sure.”

“I see.”

Chris thought about his daughter. That look she had when she left wasn’t the look of someone going home. It was possible she had gone searching for Shaun. He wondered what Shaun was doing at that moment. If he’d gone to Samantha’s house, he actually might not come home that night. It was odd, but that thought made him realize he would definitely need more than the week he had off to sort this out.

“I’m gonna go make a call. I’ll be back in a second.”

“Take your time,” Sabrina said, putting the final bowl in the drainboard. “The dishes are done.”

“Oh,” Chris said a little awkwardly. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sabrina nodded, wiping her hands on the nearby towel.

“And Rina.”

She looked at him as she unrolled her sleeves.

“Thanks.”

She smiled before moving towards the door.

“You have a good night, Chris.”

Chris watched her leave before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his phone, quickly scrolling through his contacts before bringing the phone to his ear. As he did, a small seed of worry began growing in his gut as the phone rang.

“Christopher?” a woman’s voice sounded through the speaker. “Is something wrong? You’re scheduled to have the week off.”

“I’m gonna need more time,” he answered, glancing at the drying dishes. “Something… unexpected’s come up.”

The voice when silent for several seconds before continuing.

“Is it a family emergency?”

Chris stiffened at the question, choosing his next words carefully, the seed cracking open.

“I wouldn’t… exactly describe it like that.”

More silence.

“Maya and I will be on the next flight in.”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary,” Chris spoke quickly, the seed beginning to sprout.

“We should be there in two days,” the voice pushed past his objection. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Wait, Mom!”

The stem rose, leaves sprouting outward.

He was greeted by the dull, final sound of the dial tone.

The bud opened, and a flower bloomed.

* * *

Shaun stepped off the bus onto the brightly lit streets, not entirely sure where he was going. He’d spent most of his time out just processing the strange feelings that had begun swirling around. It was odd. It wasn’t that he felt particularly angry or betrayed, but he just felt like he needed to leave.

As he continued forward, he noticed something odd. His wandering had brought to the Five Catalysts of the Gateway Church, which was on the complete other side of Folktown. He must have been on that bus longer than he realized. More surprising, light beamed out through the windows despite the fact he was certain there were no services held on Friday nights.

Curious, he passed the metal gates and treaded the stone pathway to the church, taking a moment to glance inside and see a familiar figure sitting at one of the front pews, head bowed in what might have been prayer.

He walked through the large doors of the church, lights shining down on the rows of pews leading to the pulpit. Kirby Kotheimer slowly straightened his back and looked over his shoulder to see who had entered.

“It is surprising to see you here at this hour,” Kirby said, turning his body toward the aisle. “Do you have something you need to desperately confess?”

“Do you even have a confessional?” Shaun asked, moving down the aisle.

“You would be surprised how few care about such a formality. To them, confessing to a man is simpler than to their creator.”

“They probably think you’re less judgmental.”

“Perhaps, but they should learn the difference between a priest and a pastor.”

Shaun didn’t mention that Kirby always wore what were traditionally priest’s robes during services, though Shaun only knew that from seeing him after them.

“What about you?” Shaun asked, taking a seat on the pew across from him. “I thought your services were only Sundays and Wednesdays.”

Kirby looked up at the cross hanging on the wall behind the pulpit.

“Spending time in his word, seeking his wisdom. Something… unexpected has occurred. I assume that is what brought you here as well?”

Shaun wasn’t so sure, but it was possible. He first met Kirby Kotheimer at a cooking competition where the man made a chili so hot, one of the judges was quoted after drinking an entire gallon of milk by himself as saying, “It felt like the fiery lakes of Hell had been condensed and poured down my throat.” To no one’s surprise, Kirby didn’t win, but he certainly made an impact for their first meeting, and, while his cooking tastes are rather questionable, Shaun found him to be a confidant from whom he could seek wisdom. In terms of relations, not recipes.

“Something _has_ happened, but I didn’t intentionally mean to come here.”

“Are you certain about that? The Lord works in mysterious ways.”

Shaun actually laughed softly at that. It wasn’t often Kirby used a cliché line like that.

“I am here to listen, as always.”

A long silence passed between them as Shaun stared down at his hands, fingers linked together as his elbows rested on his knees.

“Apparently I have a sister my dad never told me about,” he stated, breaking the silence.

Kirby brought his hand to his chin before speaking.

“Then, I assume that would be Iris’s child.”

Shaun’s eyes widened, turning to look at the pastor.

“How’d you know that?”

“Klaudia and her remained in contact in the years leading to her unfortunate demise.”

Shaun was momentarily taken aback as Kirby looked back up at the cross.

“I only wish I could have spoken with her one last time. I was always uncertain about her standing with the Lord. It would be a shame if she went to Hell.”

Shaun wasn’t really listening when he spoke, still processing that last bit. He knew Kirby had known his dad from back when they both attended Honest Abe, but Kirby made it clear he wasn’t fond of Christopher. The fact that their wives had connected in spite of that was odd. However, that thought was minor compared to the one at the forefront of his mind.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He’d expected his words to come out angry, but they instead were confused than anything else, which he was becoming far too familiar with tonight.

“I was not aware it was an issue,” Kirby answered, looking at him in turn. “Nor did you ever ask.”

Shaun didn’t know what to say. Even Kirby, someone who couldn’t even be called a friend of his dad, knew about Isabel and her mother when he didn’t.

“I assumed Christopher would have told his son such a fundamental fact about his life. It seems he even fails at simple fatherly obligation.”

“…Kirby, what am I supposed to do?”

Kirby hummed quietly. His mind immediately prepared to impart the spiritual wisdom he was often sought out for, but he also knew that was not what the boy wanted or perhaps needed to hear. So, he instead went down a different path. He looked down at his ring, a simple silver reminder of the vows he made to God and Klaudia.

“Family is always a difficult thing to navigate, filled with as many momentous events as difficult ones. In those times, it is hard to ignore those powerful bonds we hold in one another. However troublesome, it is only when those bonds are tested that we truly see just how strong they are.”

Kirby looked Shaun in the eyes, calmly evaluating him with an indifference that Shaun had always found odd for a religious man like him.

“Do you believe your relationship is so weak that something like this will break it?”

Shaun wondered about that. He kept waiting, expecting anger to well up inside him. He should feel betrayed. He should feel something other than confused, right?

“You must have faith, Shaun. If not in God, then in the man he appointed over you. In my opinion, the man is not truly suited to be a father, but I do not believe him to be a bad person.”

Kirby stood from his seat and walked over to the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder.

“What comes next is up to you.”

Shaun didn’t know what to say. Then again, he really didn’t need to say anything. Not to Kirby, that is. Still, he wanted to anyway.

“Thanks, Mr. Kotheimer,” he said, a small smile on his face. “I think… I think I know what I need to do.”

A ghost of a smile laid on the pastor’s lips.

“Then I have fulfilled my duty.”

Shaun stood up after Kirby removed his hand, giving him one final look of thanks before heading for the door.

“Hope you figure out… whatever it is you were here about,” Shaun called before slipping out the door.

Kirby nodded to the empty air as the door clicked shut. He thought about his daughter, the reason for his impromptu discussion with the Lord. Now, hearing that another estranged child had found her way here, he had a feeling it was a little too coincidental considering he knew the family.

“What are you planning, Lord?”

He gazed up at the roof, thinking over how he might go about the next few months. He closed his eyes, a smile finally spreading across his face.

“I suppose there’s only one way to find out.”

* * *

Shaun felt a little better as he walked down the paved roads of the city. Though, he knew he wouldn’t feel totally at ease until he had a talk with his dad. He had a feeling he’d still be awake, waiting for him to come back.

He considered what he might say to him. He really couldn’t think of anything at the moment, but he hoped to have something put together by the time he got home.

Then, he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. He saw a black car beginning to pass him by. It was odd because the streets were basically barren at this time of night, so any car was unusual. He let it pass from his mind, turning his attention back to the street before once more noticing something strange. He looked back to his left to find the car was rolling slowly alongside him.

The window rolled down, and he found a rather worrisome face staring back at him. The chiseled features bore eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, the different colors gazing out calmly.

Not sure what else to do, Shaun stopped walking, the car ceasing its movement as well. Shaun stared uncertainly at the man, glancing to each side to make sure there wasn’t anyone else the man might have been looking for.

The man blinked, lights flitting out briefly with the action.

“What do you mean?” Shaun asked the dark stranger.

The door facing the road opened up, and a familiar woman bobbed her head over the roof.

“He means,” Isabel said, moving around the back of the car to reach him. “That we’ve been looking everywhere for you.”

“Isabel?” Shaun asked, flinching back slightly as he remembered the last time she rushed towards him. Fortunately, her aim didn’t seem to be another tackle.

Isabel opened her mouth to say something but found herself closing it a moment later. Shaun watched as her face scrunched before trying again only to fail.

“Geez,” she said annoyedly. “I practiced this entire time what I’d say when we found you, and now it just sounds stupid.”

Shaun wasn’t sure how to respond to that and glanced over at the man still peering out the car window. The man blinked once more.

“That long?”

He looked back at the now irritated woman.

“Don’t tell him that!” she cried at her butler. “Whose side are you on?”

Bostwick turned his head to look at her, drawing a sigh from his mistress. She turned attention to Shaun, but neither of them spoke. Isabel realized that she had wasted her chance to get a conversation flowing. She had never been a very social person, but she really wanted this to work out. She just found out she had a brother. She didn’t want to lose him just as quickly.

There was a rustling in the car that drew the awkward duo’s attention as Bostwick slowly stuck a large arm out the window toward Shaun. Shaun tilted his head, taking the covered bowl from the man’s grip. Bostwick pulled his arm back inside, watching him expectantly.

Shaun, curious, opened the bowl to find a delicious looking soup rippling softly with his movements.

“You made this?”

“I thought you’d be hungry when you got back,” she smiled sheepishly. “So, I made some food. You didn’t come back, though…”

Shaun looked down at the soup, a thin wisp of steam slowly curling off the cooling liquid.

“Look,” Isabel continued onward, seizing the new chance she’d been given. “I know this is a bit sudden, but, when I learned about you, I was so excited to meet you. I guess I just thought you would be the same. I’m sorry.”

Shaun glanced up, finding a downcast gaze from a worried looking woman. He felt a little ashamed. She really didn’t have anything to apologize for. It wasn’t her fault that their dad had kept them oblivious to each other, nor that she felt so excited about it.

“I am too,” he said, drawing her eyes back up to him. “I really shouldn’t have just left like that.”

He replaced the lid on the bowl before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Honestly, I found it irritating you instantly seemed on his side after that reveal, but that’s not something you should apologize for. Everyone’s different, and I needed more time to think this through than five seconds where everyone else agreed it was okay. It felt like it was all moving too quickly.”

To his surprise, a giggle escaped from the girl.

“You know, you sound a little like dad saying that,” she said smiling brightly at him. “Though, I don’t think you’re going to try and adopt a child because of it.”

And now she was joking about their situation. She really didn’t hold it against their father, did she? Was it childish of him to feel jealous of how easily she accepted it?

“I know this is really strange, but, more than anything, I want to get to know you. I always wanted to be a big sister.”

Isabel rocked slowly on her heels, and Shaun thought she looked a little younger now. A little more vulnerable.

“I thought it would be nice, having someone close like that.”

Like she was suddenly afraid of what he might say.

Shaun knew there had to be a right thing to say in this situation, right? The problem with that was he never felt like he was the best with words. He preferred cutting right to the point in any conversation, but he had the feeling he came off cold or sarcastic at times because of it. Then again, dancing around would probably be meaningless right now.

“I don’t know about being family or anything like that. A connection like that takes time.”

He spoke carefully, trying to gauge her reaction as he went on.

“For now, let’s see if being friends works out. Is that okay with you?”

Now it was Shaun’s turn to be worried about her response. He didn’t want to hurt her even if he wasn’t sure how to feel about her. However, his worries were assuaged as her face lit up. She moved as though to step forward before stopping, mild embarrassment on her face as she laughed softly.

“Great!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together. “I really thought I made you hate me back there, but I’m happy that’s not the case.”

Shaun raised his eyebrows at that. Did he really give of that kind of impression?

“Well, now that that’s cleared up, do you think you can show me around town tomorrow? We can get to know each other better, and I really want to see the city.”

“Uh, sure,” he said, the woman’s excited expression making him not want to disappoint. “We’ll have to do it in the afternoon though. I have plans in the morning.”

“That’s fine.”

She made a gesture to Bostwick, prompting him to reach out and hand Shaun a piece of paper.

“The castle’s number is on there. Just give us a call when you’re ready.”

Shaun took the paper as Isabel rounded the car to reach the other side.

“I hope you a nice night, Shaun. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

She gave him one last bright smile before slipping into the vehicle. Bostwick gave him one final look before the window rolled up. Out of habit, Shaun waved goodbye as the car pulled from the curb and back onto the road.

He lowered his hand as they drove away, looking down at the half-translucent lid of the bowl in his other. Water beaded inside, making blurry outlines he could barely make even in the lights cast by the streetlamps.

“Am I supposed to drink it?” he asked himself as he continued his walk towards the bus stop. “They didn’t give me a spoon.”

* * *

“You can’t be serious!”

“I swear, that’s what happened,” Archie said, his voice surprisingly clear considering how much alcohol he drank.

“What kind of dream even is that?” Logan slurred out through his smile. “You got a weird imagination, man.”

“I’m a little disappointed I wasn’t in your dream,” Scarlet said, smiling at her brother’s reaction. “Then again, I’m worried what kind of person you’d imagine me to be.”

“What are talking about?”

Logan turned on his sister as he spoke, overestimating as he spun on the barstool and readjusting quickly.

“Everything was cooler there! You probably would’ve gotten an axe or something.”

“I’d prefer a hammer,” she said, lifting her refilled drink from the bar. “But are you really happy with a spear?”

“Totally!” Logan exclaimed, rising from his seat and miming what he believed to be a spearman’s stance. “Fast and deadly! Killing my enemies before they have a chance to think!”

Archie laughed at that. Somehow in his ramblings, he hadn’t mentioned that Logan died in the dream. Probably best not to mention that.

“But I do have one issue!”

He whirled back to Archie, a half-formed frown on his face.

“What’s with all that master/servant stuff? Is this how we find out you have some sorta weird fetish?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Archie replied, sipping from his own drink. “Not every dream means something.”

“He’s right,” Scarlet said, signally the bartender again. “If they did, I’d be a war goddess.”

“I can see that,” Logan said deadpan before his voice boomed once more. “Bartender! Another round!”

Archie shook his head. Logan was always crazy when he was drunk. Still, he was surprised by himself. His mind felt oddly clear despite the dizzy buzz working through his body. It was like muddled thoughts were becoming streamlined, suddenly making sense in a way he had never considered.

“This is the last one, guys!” Logan said as the drinks were pored. “Who’s our driver?”

“None of us drove here, Logan,” Scarlet said before draining her glass in one gulp.

“Then how are we supposed to get home?” his words came out in a confuzzled manner. “Better question: How did we get here?”

“Good thing this is the last round,” Archie said, though he didn’t move for his. Instead, he stood up with Scarlet following him.

Logan started to rise, but something occurred to him and he pulled out his wallet.

“I was paying, right?”

He fumbled for a moment before pulling out a hundred-dollar bill and putting it on the counter.

“You can keep the change.”

The bartender looked like he was about to say something, but Logan was already stumbling away. Scarlet and Archie moved almost in unison under his arms to help carry him out.

“Well, did you have fun, Archie?” Scarlet asked, glancing past her brother with a smile.

Archie thought about that. When he first got there, he remembered being frustrated about something. He felt like it was important, but whatever it was had disappeared. Despite that, he felt that if it was really important, it would come back to him later. Until then…

“Yeah.”

He returned the smile to her.

“I think I did.”

* * *

Shaun slid the dining room door open and found it to be empty as the hallway. He’d thought his dad would be waiting for him, considering the lights were still on, but he might have just done that for when Shaun came back.

Shaun moved over to the fridge and placed the now cold bowl within. He wasn’t feeling particularly hungry, but he still wanted to try it later. Maybe he could have it before he met Isabel tomorrow.

He was a bit surprised, which seems to be a recurring theme for today, how quickly he accepted that he’d be taking her around. Then, he remembered the worry on her face that he’d say no, and knew it was inevitable he would agree. Where would he take her first, though?

He moved out the room and further down the hallway, turning toward the glass-walled path between him and the majority of the rooms. Moonlight streamed in and onto the man in the middle of the path, the sliding section of the wall opened up to the backyard with him sitting on the edge leading to the outside. Chris turned to look at his son as Shaun continued walking forward, readjusting his path toward his dad.

“Are you typically out this late when I’m not here?” he asked as his son took a seat beside him.

“Not very often,” Shaun answered, leaning back on his arms as he looked up at the moon. “Usually when I need to clear my head.”

“I see.”

Chris silently berated himself for the lame reply. Nothing like this had happened before. Shaun seemed completely unflappable for all these years. He was more inclined to believe it was Shaun who took care of Tanya and not the other way around. Yet, here they were.

“What should I say, Iris?” he thought as he gazed into the clear night sky. He gripped the ring in his right hand.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shaun’s eyes lowered to the ground before darting off to the side as he said what sounded like an afterthought.

“Or her?”

Chris leaned forward on his knees, a small sigh fogging into the air.

“There are a couple of reasons.”

A pause.

“One reason. Maybe it’s selfish, but a part of me still wishes you two never met.”

“Why? What possible reason could there be to keep this from us?”

Chris had expected him to sound angrier. Shaun wasn’t even raising his voice. How could Chris talk about this? Isabel could probably piece the reason together if she gave it some thought, but Shaun was the one most in the dark. Would telling him really be the best thing to do?

“Chris,” a familiar voice gently chided him in the back of his mind. “You should really stop running.”

Chris rubbed the ring affectionately even as a pang of sadness echoed in his chest.

“I said that Isabel’s mom died. It wasn’t from an accident or some random illness. As far as we can tell, it’s genetic.”

He opened his palm to look at the gold band.

“It happened to her mother and grandfather as well. No matter what doctor we saw, none of them could give us an answer. They just… die young. Their bodies start shutting down and their loved ones can only watch as they slowly fade away.”

A bit of bitterness seeped into his words halfway through as memories of all those useless doctors flashed through his mind. What made it worse was just how accepting Iris had been. It was like she wasn’t even bothered by what was happening. She just smiled and told him it was okay as she ebbed away with each passing day.

“The signs don’t start showing up until their mid-twenties, but…”

“Isabel probably has it too,” Shaun finished.

Chris nodded, his eyes narrowing slightly.

“Isabel deserves more than such a short life.”

“But how did that lead to you hiding us from each other?”

“Because you already lost your first family. I didn’t want you to lose another member.”

Chris placed the ring in his pocket.

“It might have been selfish of me, but all I can say now is sorry.”

Shaun let out a sigh. Of all the things he expected his dad to say, this was not one of them. Still, the confusion plaguing him until now had finally lifted, and he knew what needed to be done.

“Dad,” he said, turning to look at him. “Just promise me that there aren’t any more family secrets you’re keeping from me.”

Chris looked his son in the eyes, the tense knot in his stomach that formed the moment Shaun walked out beginning to loosen.

“No. This is it. This is all I’ve been keeping from you.”

Shaun smiled, and the knot was no more.

“Well then,” he said, rising to his feet. “There isn’t anything more to worry about.”

Shaun walked past Chris down the hall as Chris’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“By the way,” Shaun cast over his shoulder. “Me and Isabel are going out tomorrow. Are you fine spending the day alone, or do you want to come too?”

Chris paused at this new information before shaking his head.

“No. You two go have fun. I can find something to occupy my time.”

“Alright. Good night, Dad.”

“Good night.”

With Shaun disappearing deeper into the house, Chris looked back up at the moon. That went better than he could have hoped. He had been so worried, but it seems his doubts were unfounded. Shaun was always so calm, so seeing him leave like that was startling. Perhaps he wouldn’t need…

“Oh god. Mom’s still coming here.”

His mother would not be deterred by any calls he might make now. She, like Sabrina, had known about both Shaun and Isabel, but unlike Sabrina had met both. Also, like Sabrina, she didn’t approve of his decision to keep them separate. Even if his children had already accepted this, Natalie Kamski did not let things go easily.

“Wait. Maya’s coming too.”

Not that he could rely on much support from his sister. She preferred neutrality at times like this. In the end, he was in for a long vacation if he couldn’t nip the bud of his mother’s berating quickly. The only one that could do that would be…

“Well, Rina.”

He rose from his seat, a plan already forming in his head.

“Sorry to keep asking things of you.”

* * *

**ED**

* * *

_You don’t have to answer. I already know._


End file.
